


Art: Turning the Page

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cover Art, Gen, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: Tony receives a surprise late-night visitor who brings unwelcome news about the return of an enemy and a potential threat to those closest to him. The news and realization that it's time to move out of Gibbs’ shadow set the wheels in motion for his departure from NCIS. But first, a round of goodbyes and a confrontation with Gibbs that's been put off for far too long.Warnings/spoilers: Alternate Tony exit story. Spoilers for S12 finale arc and several S13 episodes. Consider this story AU shortly after the events of "Charade". While I wouldn't call it character bashing, the Gibbs as written here is very much the angry, impatient, sullen character we saw so much of in S13. If that bothers you, you've been warned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elbeeinthewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbeeinthewild/gifts).



Title: [Turning the Page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8328952/chapters/19076311)  
Author [Elbeeinthewild](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbeeinthewild/pseuds/Elbeeinthewild)  
Pairings: None  
Rating: Gen  
Length: 13,686  
Spoilers: Spoilers for S12 finale arc and several S13 episodes.  
Warnings: AU, Some strong language. Alternate Tony exit story. Consider this story AU shortly after the events of "Charade". Note: While I wouldn't call it character bashing, the Gibbs as written here is very much the angry, impatient, sullen character we saw so much of in S13. If that bothers you, you've been warned.  
  
Summary: Tony receives a surprise late-night visitor who brings unwelcome news about the return of an enemy and a potential threat to those closest to him. The news and realization that it's time to move out of Gibbs’ shadow set the wheels in motion for his departure from NCIS. But first, a round of goodbyes and a confrontation with Gibbs that's been put off for far too long.

 

It was wonderful to be a small part of Elbeeinthewild's first story! Hopefully the first of many more. Thank you to jacie for modding this challenge - the fandom is enriched because of it.

 

Turning the page may be found here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/8328952/chapters/19076311>

 

Cover art:

 


End file.
